Ce que mes oreilles entendent
by Koeleki
Summary: 2x1. Et si Arthur s'était réveillé et avait assisté, impuissant, au combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ? Spoilers ! Slash !
_Note : Hello ! Bon, je fouillais dans mon ordinateur et je suis tombée sur cette histoire par hasard, je l'avais écrite en 2011, à une époque où mon style n'était pas très abouti parce que j'étais encore jeunette, mais j'ai trouvé que ce n'était pas si mal et j'ai décidé de le poster.
_

 _Slash Merthur, j'adorais ces deux là à l'époque, ils ont été mon premier OTP !_

 _En ce qui concerne l'idée, comme l'indique le résumé, ça se passe au début de la saison 2 et reprend l'intrigue du premier épisode, il y a donc des spoils, même si j'imagine que les connaisseurs du fandom l'auront vu depuis belle lurette xD. J'ajouterai que je ne sais pas du tout si ce concept a déjà été utilisé, je ne l'espère pas, mais si c'est le cas il n'y a aucune intention de plagiat de ma part._

 _Résumé :  
2x1. Et si Arthur s'était réveillé et avait assisté, impuissant, au combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ? Spoilers ! Slash ! _

_Bonne lecture :) !_

* * *

Après avoir été assommé, Arthur comprit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience qu'il aurait dû écouter Merlin. Il le savait maintenant. Mais comme d'habitude, le prince avait tout bonnement ignoré les mises en gardes de son serviteur et l'avait encore traité comme un idiot. Lorsqu'il avait vu l'ampleur de la pagaille semée dans Camelot par l'attaque des gargouilles, après la surprise et le sentiment d'être résigné à admettre que le brun avait eu raison, il s'était senti coupable et légèrement idiot.

Mais il avait su qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. L'héritier du trône avait su qu'il devait se battre, repousser ces créatures, et protéger son royaume au péril de sa vie, en faisant mieux qu'il le puisse. Tandis qu'il avançait, prêt au combat suivi des autres chevaliers, le prince s'était inquiété brièvement pour Merlin. Le danger lui avait bien vite fait oublier son inquiétude pour son serviteur, qu'il avait pensé en sécurité là où il était enfermé. A savoir aux cachots.

Oui, le prince l'avait mis aux cachots. L'attitude de ce dernier avec Cédric l'y avait conduit. Le blond avait d'ailleurs été amusé par cela, Merlin était-il jaloux ? C'était bien ce qu'il avait pensé au départ, et à vrai dire son attitude y ressemblait fortement. Mais finalement, il s'était dit que ce n'était pas du genre de son serviteur de dire de pareilles foutaises, à savoir accuser quelqu'un d'être possédé par l'âme d'un sorcier maléfique. Et après tout, ce dernier avait eu raison. Et il n'y avait pas cru. En un sens, qui pourrait l'en blâmer ?

Cédric était un citoyen de Camelot venu à son encontre lorsque Merlin avait mal attaché la selle de son cheval et qu'il était tombé à terre après être monté dessus. L'homme l'avait aidé, Arthur l'avait invité à une partie de chasse afin de le remercier et ce même homme lui avait sauvé la vie en envoyant une lance dans le gigantesque sanglier qui s'élançait sur lui. Après quoi Arthur lui avait offert un poste dans la maison royale, et un matin Merlin était en retard et Cédric s'était proposé pour faire son déjeuner et les corvées. Il avait accepté, décidément heureux d'être tombé sur une personne aussi serviable que Cédric. Et là, Merlin était arrivé et le blond avait remarqué qu'il n'appréciait pas la situation. Lui, avait décidé d'en faire fit. Ce n'était pas grave après tout ce n'était que pour un matin.

Après vint la chose qui énerva réellement l'héritier du trône, alors qu'il s'occupait de l'écurie, cet imbécile de Merlin s'était endormi dans le crottin des chevaux, laissant ceux-ci s'échapper. Le blond l'avait congédié et Cédric l'avait remplacé. Ensuite le brun était arrivé en scandant que Cédric était possédé avec une histoire à dormir debout qu'Arthur avait à peine comprise, puis lorsque le concerné était arrivé, Merlin s'était jeté sur lui. Le prince l'avait, de fait, fait mener au cachot, et devait maintenant faire face à la conséquence de son erreur.

Arthur avait arrêté d'y penser, il devait être parfaitement concentré, le moindre écart pouvait être fatal, la créature terrorisait les villageois et les chevaliers avaient du mal à maitriser la situation. Ce combat était comme perdu d'avance. Le blond le savait lorsque, se retrouvant devant une de ces créatures gigantesques, il avait ordonné aux autres chevaliers leur repli, pensant que quitte à mourir il ne voulait pas les entrainer avec lui. Il avait ensuite tenté de combattre, mais le monstre, plus fort, l'avait assommé. Ce fut ainsi que le prince s'était retrouvé évanoui, allongé au sol.

Petit à petit, Arthur commençait à reprendre ses esprits. Il avait mal à la tête, et n'arrivait qu'à peine à ouvrir les yeux. Du peu qu'il voyait sa vision était floue, il ne distinguait que des formes qu'il ne pouvait identifier. Le prince essaya de bouger les bras mais sans succès, il avait beau vouloir bouger, ses membres restaient inertes. Il était totalement paralysé. Le blond entendit un bruit, puis, sa vision commença à devenir plus nette, il avait les yeux à peine ouvert mais c'était suffisant pour apercevoir le visage de son serviteur. Il était penché sur lui, l'air inquiet. Si Arthur l'avait pu, il aurait écarquillé les yeux. Merlin n'était pas censé être enfermé dans une cellule ?

Alors qu'Arthur s'interrogea sur la manière dont il avait pu se libérer, il ressentit un horrible mal de crâne. Il était visiblement trop mal en point pour réfléchir. Après tout il aurait le temps d'y penser demain. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se laisser aller, son cerveau réagit à un autre bruit. Il le distingua comme une voix qu'il identifia, sans en être totalement sûr, comme celle de Cédric. Mais ce n'était pas seulement la voix qui l'avait fait réagir, c'étaient les paroles qu'elle prononçait.

-Qui l'eut cru ! Entendit Arthur. Toi, un sorcier, et puissant !

Un sorcier a Camelot. Voilà qui l'avait fait réagir au quart de tour. De plus, le prince ne comprenait pas, à qui s'adressait-il ? Il était sûr qu'il n'y avait personne à part lui, Cédric et Merlin. Il devait y avoir une autre personne, c'était impossible autrement.

-Je t'empêcherai de lui faire du mal ! S'exclama Merlin se relevant, en guise de réponse.

Arthur comprit que c'était à lui que son serviteur faisait allusion. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas le sens de ce qu'avait dit Cédric. Il n'était pas réellement en état d'interpréter convenablement les événements qui se déroulaient autour de loin, à défaut de sous ses yeux, mais il comprenait que s'il y avait une autre personne elle ne faisait pas vraiment savoir sa présence. Et Merlin ne démentait pas les accusations de ce dernier, y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre de présent ? Une part de lui soufflait que non, qu'il n'y avait que le brun et lui. Cédric s'adressait donc à Merlin, obligatoirement. Mais le prince ne pouvait pas envisager cette possibilité et ne voulait pas non plus l'envisager. Cela voudrait dire qu'il avait été trahi, que Merlin s'était joué de lui depuis le début. Il ne pouvait y croire. Sa tête lui faisait mal à force des réflexions qu'il se faisait.

Il se forçait cependant à rester éveillé pour connaitre la suite de l'échange.

-Il ne mérite pas ta loyauté. Il te traite comme un idiot !

Le blond savait qu'il disait vrai. Mais il y avait une chose que l'homme ignorait, tout comme Merlin. C'était à quel point le prince tenait à son serviteur. C'était plus que de l'affection qu'on porte habituellement à un ami, et le blond était perturbé par son attirance contre nature pour lui. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, qu'il était devenu son serviteur, qu'il avait appris à le connaitre, des sentiments avaient commencé à naitre. Son attitude lui permettait, en quelque sorte, de garder une distance, de se maitriser. Il ne devait pas faire savoir au brun ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne pouvait pas.

Dorénavant, il était partagé entre ses sentiments, le refus d'accepter la révélation qu'il venait d'apprendre, et deux autres sentiments qu'il qualifiait de la surprise et de la colère. Il espérait secrètement être victime d'hallucination auditive, car la situation était impensable…Merlin un sorcier, il ne pouvait le concevoir.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! S'insurgea ce dernier.

Il entendit comme un reniflement sarcastique.

-Ah oui ? Fit Cédric. Il n'a pas hésité à se débarrasser de toi, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Le prince ressentit la culpabilité le gagner. C'était vrai, et il le payait bien en cet instant.

-La situation était particulière. S'obstina Merlin. Il ne ferait pas ça en d'autre circonstance.

-Tu possèdes de grand pouvoir. Commença Cédric. Tu pourrais te joindre à moi, et Arthur te considérerait comme ce que tu es vraiment.

Le blond commençait à se sentir effrayé, non pas par peur de son valet, mais par peur d'être trahi par lui…Même si en un sens, s'il était réellement sorcier, c'était chose faite. Il pensait tout de même son serviteur incapable de cela, mais il appréhendait la suite des événements.

-Il tremblerait au son de ta voix, et il s'agenouillerait devant toi. Ajouta Cédric.

-Je ne veux pas de ça. Répondit Merlin après un silence.

Arthur se sentit soulagé, puis stupide d'avoir pu douter de son serviteur.

-Comment ? S'étonna Cédric. Tu préfères rester dans cette situation ?

-Mieux vaut servir un homme bon que de régner aux côtés d'un diabolique. Rétorqua le brun.

Le prince ressentit de l'inquiétude, qu'allait-il se passer, Cédric allait-il s'en prendre à Merlin ?

-Bien. Répondit l'homme. Si tu ne veux pas te joindre à moi alors je deviendrai toi et ton pouvoir m'appartiendra.

Le prince se sentit perdu. Que cela voulait-il dire ? Là, il entendit Merlin réciter distinctement une incantation. Quelque seconde après, Arthur entendit comme le bruit d'un corps qui tombait au sol. Il en déduisit que son serviteur venait de s'évanouir. Merlin avait récité une incantation, c'était donc vrai ! Soudain, il ressentit une sorte de vertige intérieur, sa vue se brouilla davantage et il ne tarda pas à sombrer...

Le lendemain, en retard pour son entrainement, allongé entre les draps blancs de son lit remontés jusqu'au cou, Arthur cogitait avant d'aller voir son serviteur. Était-ce réel ? Il le pensait, il n'avait pas pu inventer tout ça. Ça avait l'air de s'être vraiment passé. Même s'il avait été à moitié évanoui, les événements étaient encore tout frais dans sa mémoire et semblaient tout sauf inventés. Il était quasiment sûr Merlin était donc sorcier. Il ressentait une grande colère qui s'adoucit lorsqu'il se rappela que le brun avait refusé la proposition de Cédric.

Mais comment avait-il pu lui mentir tout ce temps ? Et surtout, comment avait- _il_ pu ne pas le remarquer !

C'est là que le blond prit conscience que le fait que Merlin soit sorcier expliquait bien des choses. Même s'il avait toujours du mal à envisager ça. Et surtout comme Cédric, il se demandait pourquoi avec les pouvoirs que Merlin possédait ce dernier le servait, et risquait sa vie à Camelot. Car s'il se faisait repéré il serait brûlé. C'est pour cette raison qu'il remit de nouveau en question la véracité des événements. Il se concentra sur la seule chose dont il était sur : Le cas de Cédric.

Il se rappelait cette histoire d'âme d'un sorcier maléfique. Ce n'était donc pas Cédric qui parlait, mais le sorcier qui le possédait. Le pauvre homme n'était donc coupable de rien, si ce n'est d'une tentative de vol. Le prince se sentit à nouveau idiot pour s'être laissé duper ainsi, était-il donc aussi naïf ? Déjà Merlin, puis Cédric. Qui d'autre encore ? Il songea qu'il devrait être plus méfiant à l'avenir. Retournant au cas de Merlin, il décida qu'il lui faudrait avoir une conversation avec lui. Il devait savoir si c'était vrai.

Arthur se décida à se lever, et après s'être habillé, il se rendit voir Merlin, portant son armure dans un sac. Il avait décidé de faire, tout au début, comme si de rien était. Par la suite, il trouverait comment aborder le sujet avec lui. Lorsque le prince entra, son serviteur était en train de commencer à manger son petit déjeuné, et Gaius était présent.

-Tu peux reprendre tes fonctions dès maintenant. Dit-il à l'adresse de son valet.

-Cela signifie-t-il que vous êtes d'accord pour admettre que j'ai eu raison, au sujet du sorcier maléfique ? Demanda Merlin, tout content.

Arthur sourit.

-Plutôt que je n'ai personne pour nettoyer mon armure. Dit-il en sortant le sac de derrière son dos dans lequel celle-ci était.

Merlin sourit également et Arthur quitta la pièce, arrêtant de sourire dès qu'il eut passé le pas de la porte.

La journée durant le blond n'eut qu'une hâte : S'entretenir avec lui au sujet de la veille. Le soir, Merlin se tenait devant lui. C'était l'instant idéale, et le prince saisit l'occasion :

-Merlin, commença Arthur, est-ce que tu n'as rien à me dire ?

Le jeune sorcier se figea, ne comprenant pas vraiment où le prince voulait en venir.

-Je...Je ne comprends pas.

Le blond avait l'intention de lui faire avouer, il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il savait, mais lui parler jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise de lui-même, Arthur avait besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche. Puisqu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à prendre conscience que ce qu'il avait entendu était vrai, il espérait voir à sa réaction en étalant le sujet la vérité sur le visage du jeune homme. Il gardait ainsi le vain souhait d'avoir rêvé, que cela ne soit pas arrivé. Malgré ça, un autre côté de lui savait que c'était bien réel, c'était inéluctable, les choses dont il avait ouïe étaient bien la réalité.

Réalité qui lui avait été cachée, dissimulée, tout ça sous son nez.

La remémoration de ce fait le mettait quelque peu en colère, mais il n'allait pas la laisser éclater. Pas encore. Il l'avait protégé hier, et s'il l'avait sûrement trahi, ce fait là comptait pour lui. Les raisons lui étaient inconnues mais il en était heureux. Le prince se prit à espérer qu'il ressente lui aussi des sentiments à son égard…Mais il se gifla mentalement. Il fallait qu'il mette ses sentiments de côté, comme d'habitude, qu'il ne réagisse pas comme un idiot amoureux. Il reprit :

-Vraiment ? Es-tu sûr et certain de n'avoir rien à m'avouer ?

Il se rapprocha de lui tandis que Merlin semblait chercher ce qu'il avait bien pu faire.

-Je...Vous...Sir...Je n'ai rien à avouer.

Le brun était perplexe, et blêmit lorsqu'Arthur se rapprocha de lui, il recula.

-Quelque chose que tu ne m'aurais pas dit, un secret.

Le serviteur fut plus blême que blême et Arthur se rapprocha, le plaquant presque contre le mur. Il planta son regard insistant dans celui de Merlin. Lequel commençait à être effrayé, Arthur avait-il deviné pour ses pouvoirs ? Non, impossible, comment aurait-il pu ? Le jeune sorcier se sentait très mal à l'aise, quoi qu'il ait fait, il devinait que le prince n'allait pas le laisser partir comme ça. Il sut que sa peur devait se lire dans ses yeux puisqu'Arthur le regarda avec plus d'insistance. Le magicien n'aimait pas ça.

-J…Je ne comprends…Je vous jure que…Je ne vous cache rien, Sir.

Il était parvenu à dire cela, non sans peine. Merlin avait compris que la manière dont il avait parlé ne le rendait pas du tout crédible, mais espérait naïvement que ses propos aient un brin de vraisemblance aux yeux de son prince. Ce dernier s'impatientait. Et comprenait à la façon d'agir du brun qu'il avait des choses à se reprocher. Peut-être n'était-ce pas la sorcellerie, il continuait d'espérer, mais il lui cachait quelque chose. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour soutirer à son serviteur la vérité ? Il était plus que décidé à l'entendre lui avouer, mais sa patience commençait à lui faire défaut.

-Tu sais, tu peux _tout_ me dire. Dit-il, insistant sur le tout.

Merlin, déjà bien effrayé, le fut encore plus. La manière dont le blond s'adressait à son égard lui faisait de plus en plus penser qu'il savait pour ses pouvoirs. Il dit, tout en essayant de se glisser sur le côté le long du mur pour échapper à l'emprise de son prince :

-Mais...Je n'ai rien à dire.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel tout en retenant Merlin par le bras. Il devait trouver quelque chose pour entrer dans le vif du sujet, sinon ils allaient y mettre la nuit.

-Ah oui ? Dis-moi, comment es-tu sorti de ta cellule ? Parce que je ne me souviens pas qu'il y avait des gardes qui auraient pu te libérer.

Un frisson parcourut le jeune sorcier. Une excuse. Vite. Une excuse.

-Lorsque les gargouilles détruisaient la ville, inventa-t-il timidement, le château a…tremblé et quelques pierres sont tombées. La porte s'est ouverte et je suis sorti.

Arthur se sentit soulagé, alors c'était dont ça…Peut-être qu'il avait rêvé alors, oui c'était ça. Merlin n'était pas venu le sauvé, Cédric n'était pas possédé. Son coup sur la tête l'avait fait délirer. Mais il prit conscience d'une chose. Oui, le château avait tremblé et des pierres étaient tombées, cependant, les grilles des cachots étaient plus solide que ça, ce n'avait pas été l'éboulement du siècle. Il ressentit la rage l'assaillir en se rendant compte que Merlin essayait encore de se payer sa tête. Et qu'il avait failli y croire !

Il serra les dents et réattaqua.

-Tu crois ? Dit-il calmement. Les portes des cachots ne s'ouvrent pas aussi facilement, sinon tous les prisonniers qu'on y enferme pourraient partir comme ils le souhaiteraient…Ce n'est pas une petite chute de pierre qui va faire céder une de ces portes. Non, c'est plus puissant. C'était comme de, susurra-t-il en s'arrêtant pour regarder la réaction du brun.

Lequel, qui était déjà pâle, devint presque blanc, l'on aurait dit qu'il allait s'évanouir. L'héritier du trône sut qu'il était proche.

-La magie…Finit Arthur, contemplant sur son serviteur qui fut à deux doigts de tomber par terre.

Arthur était au courant pour ses pouvoirs et essayait de lui faire avouer, Merlin en était certain maintenant. Il fut tout d'abord apeuré. La seule chose qui lui passa par la tête fut : « Comment ? ». Son prince ne se serait jamais douté de cela sans autre chose. Il devait y avoir un autre élément qui lui avait fait comprendre, mais quoi ?

-Je...Comment vous...?

Le prince rapprocha encore plus de lui. Le jeune sorcier se demandait ce qu'il allait advenir de lui, maintenant. Jamais une telle peur ne l'avait gagné, et surtout, il se doutait qu'Arthur devait le détester, et cela lui faisait mal.

-J'étais simplement paralysé, hier soir. Je voyais à peine et ne pouvais bouger, mais j'entendais très bien. J'ai tout entendu, et je sais tout. C'est donc vrai ?

Le blond put voir les yeux de son serviteur s'écarquiller, une peur profonde se lisait à l'intérieur. Arthur n'eut pas besoin de mot pour entendre la réponse de ce dernier. Brusquement, la colère qui sommeillait en lui explosa après cette révélation. Il ne subsistait plus aucun doute dans son esprit. Non, plus aucun. Le prince avait maintenant la certitude que Merlin s'était bel et bien joué de lui, et malgré toutes les autres pensées qui fusaient dans sa tête et ses autres sentiments, la colère et la sensation d'être trahi restaient les émotions dominantes. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le jeune sorcier se retrouva acculé au lit du prince. Ce dernier le fixa longuement.

Les mêmes pensées que la veille revenaient dans son esprit, comment avait-il osé lui mentir ? Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte avant ?

Le jeune sorcier, quant à lui, voyait bien qu'Arthur était furieux, et le mot était un euphémisme, il pensait que ce dernier le haïssait à présent, il en était sûr. Il n'y avait que la colère qui se lisait sur le visage de son prince. Bien sûr, Merlin s'était douté que lorsqu'Arthur saurait pour lui il ne prendrait sûrement pas la chose avec un énorme sourire. Qu'il devrait faire face à de la colère, de la surprise. Peut-être même de la haine. Mais se savoir réellement haït par le blond lui déchirait le cœur. Il avait l'impression que l'on lui arrachait une partie de lui-même, une larme vint se répandre sur sa joue. Les traits d'Arthur s'adoucirent dès qu'il le remarqua, bien qu'ils restèrent tout de même crispés.

Ils continuèrent à se regarder, le blond réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire, songeant au bout moment pour parler, le brun retenant difficilement ses larmes, se voyant déjà rôtir sur le buché. Lorsque Merlin vit la bouche d'Arthur s'ouvrir et s'attendant à des insultes, il éclata en sanglot. Pour Arthur, voir Merlin ainsi lui fit oublier toute sa colère. Un autre de ses sentiments le gagna : L'amour. Dans une pulsion soudaine, il lui caressa la joue.

-Vous... Commença faiblement Merlin, ne comprenant plus rien.

Arthur perdait totalement le contrôle de lui-même, il le fit taire en l'embrassant d'un long baiser amoureux. Le prince eut la surprise de voir que le brun participait. Avoir vu ce dernier ainsi pleurant et l'entendre parler de cette façon, ça lui avait fendu le cœur, c'était cela qui l'avait poussé à l'embrasser. Il était heureux d'enfin l'avoir fait. Depuis le temps qu'il en avait envie. D'autant que Merlin avait plutôt l'air d'apprécier cela. Le blond ne savait pas quelle interprétation il devait en tirer mais il s'en fichait pour le moment. L'important c'était maintenant.

Le brun ne comprenait pas tout à fait la situation, Arthur avait eu l'air de le détester puis il s'était emparé de ses lèvres et l'embrassait tendrement en cet instant. Quant à lui, il aimait la sensation des lèvres d'Arthur sur les siennes. Mais que devait-il penser ? Il avait du mal à interpréter les événements, tant il était perdu. Arthur l'aimait-il ? Voilà la question qu'il se posait : Son prince ressentait-il des choses pour lui ? Ce dernier rompit le baiser et Merlin mit un temps avant de déclarer :

-Vous...Vous m'en voulez ?

Le blond l'embrassa de nouveau avant de lâcher :

-Je crois que tu as ta réponse.

Merlin ressentit un grand désarroi, que cela voulait-il dire ?

-Pourquoi avoir fait cela ?

Le blond planta son regard dans celui de son serviteur. Si lui avait appris son secret, il savait qu'il était tant pour Merlin de connaitre le sien. Jamais depuis le temps qu'il ressentait des sentiments pour lui il n'avait pensé lui révéler. Même si l'ampleur de ses sentiments grandissait de plus en plus, jamais cette idée ne lui était parvenue comme quelque chose de réalisable. Dieu qu'il l'avait voulu, pourtant.

Quant au jeune sorcier, il ressentait depuis longtemps des choses pour Arthur, mais il ne savait pas que c'était l'amour. Là il l'avait compris, il y avait déjà la manière dont sa colère l'avait attristé, se savoir hait par lui l'avait tout bonnement déchiré, il s'était effondré en larmes et aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que le prince lui pardonne et enfin : Ce qu'il avait ressenti durant leur baiser. C'était comme magique. Malgré ça, Merlin attendait d'avoir l'assurance que ses sentiments étaient réciproques avant de les avouer à son prince.

-Je t'aime. Répondit Arthur après un léger silence.

Le brun crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre.

-Et toi, demanda le prince aussitôt après en essayant de garder un ton maitrisé malgré l'anxiété qui transparaissait dans sa voix, tu m'aimes ?

Le jeune magicien qui s'était attendu à cette question y répondit en bafouillant tout en rougissant.

-Oui...Je vous aime.

Arthur rit devant le rougissement de Merlin, lequel rougit encore plus. Le prince se rapprocha de lui et s'empara de ses lèvres, lui donnant un baiser passionné et amoureux. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant une longue minute et Arthur pensa qu'il lui faudrait dans un proche avenir avoir une sérieuse conversation avec lui au sujet de ses pouvoirs, pour en savoir plus. Il songea aussi que la prochaine fois il le croirait lorsqu'il avancerait qu'un sorcier maléfique tenterait de détruire la ville. Mais là, il avait mieux à faire...

* * *

 _Fin._

 _C'est peut-être un peu cliché et simple, mais je plaide coupable, je commençais à peine à m'améliorer là-dessus à cette époque XD._

 _Une petite review ^^ ?_

 _Merci du passage !_


End file.
